1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a bracket and a bracket system for motorized and crank operated shades. It allows for simple and quick adjustment and leveling of the shades. It can accommodate a single or dual shade.
2. Description of Related Art
Many shade bracket systems and curtain rod brackets are known in the art. Many include means to level the shade or curtain. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,651,489 (patentee Kirsch Company, issued Sep. 8, 1953) and 3,430,908 (patentee Walter Kowalczyk, issued Mar. 4, 1969) each disclose a u-shaped support for supporting a curtain rod slidably affixed to a wall bracket. The height and level of the u-shaped support can be adjusted by sliding it along the wall bracket.
Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,469 (patentee George Edward Shields, issued May 1, 1973) is directed to an adjustable drapery support with two vertical means for adjustment. It also includes a screw threaded adjustment means. U.S. Pat. No. 2,341,217 (patentee John B Holtzclaw, issued Feb. 8, 1944) is also directed to a drapery holder and discloses an arrangement for supporting dual drapery rods. The rods are vertically adjustable.
The bracket systems and rod holders of the prior art are often complicated and cumbersome devices that are costly to manufacture, difficult to install and difficult to adjust. The bracket system of the present invention overcomes these disadvantages. It is simple and cost effective to manufacture, easy to install and operate.